On ne peut rien faire quand on est petit !
by Yohiko
Summary: Song-fic sans prétention, librement inspirée de la chanson d'Aldebert du même nom ! Ou à quoi ressemblaient Naruto, ses potes et leurs conneries quand ils n'avaient pas plus de six-sept ans ? Enjoy !


_**Auteur**_ : Nemurenai Ichiya

_**Titre**_ : On ne peut rien faire quand on est petit

_**Catégorie**_ : song-fic

_**Rating**_ : ...beuh... Fans d'Aldebert s'abstenir, je sens que je vais me faire tuer !

_**Manga de base**_ : Naruto, évidemment !

_**Disclaimer**_ : Merci au site de me laisser poster mes conneries, à Aldebert et à Renan Luce pour les paroles de leur chanson que je m'apprête à sortir de leur contexte avec tout le sadisme et la connerie dont je suis capable, et enfin au Maître, Masashi Kashimoto, d'avoir crée tout l'univers de Naruto avec lequel je peux faire mumuse !

~oOo~

_Mode d'emploi pour lire une song-fic écrite par Ichiya :_ Commencez par vérifiez si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire de plus urgent que de perdre du temps à lire ses stupidités. Si effectivement, vous désirez tout de même lire cette fic, alors recevez les plus sincères remerciements de celle qui se prétend être l'auteure.

Ensuite, passez sur un site de diffusion de musique (Youtube, Dailymotion ou Deezer pour ne pas faire de pub). Sélectionnez sur l'encadré de recherche le titre de la chanson et écoutez-là une première fois, histoire d'en saisir le sens pas forcément très profond et d'en apprécier la qualité pas toujours très appréciable.

Une fois ceci fait, repassez sur la fic et lisez-là avec la musique en bruit de fond !

_Note :_ Ceci n'est pas une affabulation d'une auteure pourtant complètement déjantée, mais juste un conseil pour apprécier pleinement toute song-fic.... Libre à vous maintenant de le suivre !

~oOo~

Peu de gens le savent, mais même les plus puissants des ninjas ont été des enfants, un jour (fort lointain, certes, mais existant quand même).

Ainsi, à ses risques et périls, c'est pour vous plaire et pour vos beaux yeux qu'Ichiya s'est introduit dans les vieilles archives de l'académie de Konoha ; où l'ancien professeur, le vénérable et très mignon Iruka, avait entreposé toutes les archives à propos des faits et gestes des adorables rejetons qui allaient un jour devenir des ninjas sanguinaires et sans pitié.

Un rapport en particulier a attiré mon attention. Il s'agit d'un certain jour où les parents, apparemment excédés, s'étaient réunis pour discuter tous ensemble des bêtises que faisaient leurs enfants. Vous connaissez le principe des réunions entre parents, chacun s'extasiant devant les prouesses des enfants des autres et pleurant à moitié devant les conneries des siens, ou le contraire.

Ce même jour-là, les enfants en question s'étaient eux aussi réunis au centre du village, où deux petits garçons, un blond plein de vie et un brun très mignon, avait décidé de se plaindre eux aussi de leurs parents, mais d'une manière un peu plus originale....

~oOo~

**Konoha, centre du village** (_au niveau de l'estrade en bois_)

Une jolie petite fille aux cheveux roses s'avança sur l'estrade. Légèrement anxieuse, elle se retourna en mordillant son pouce, cherchant à capter le regard d'un des deux garçons. Le blond, qui tournait la tête à ce moment-là, la rassura d'un de ses sourires pleins de soleil, et leva son propre pouce dans un signe d'encouragement, se prenant au passage une remarque moqueuse de son ami aux cheveux noirs.

Rassurée, la petite fille sourit à son tour, arrangea machinalement sa robe blanche et se retourna vers le public qui criait allègrement. Saisissant le micro - débranché bien sûr, parce qu'aucun ninja sain d'esprit ne laisserait un micro allumé et branché toute l'année en attendant l'unique occasion de s'en servir, c'est-à-dire le traditionnel anniversaire de l'Hokage, une fois par an - de sa main, elle le porta à ses lèvres et s'écria d'une vois forte et claire :

- **On ne peut rien faire quand on est petit ! Ca commence à bien faire, tous ces interdits ! **

La foule d'enfants lui répondit d'une seule voix et d'un seul cri.

- **Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

~oOo~

**Chez Shikamaru**

- Shikaaaaaaa !!

Levant les yeux au ciel en entendant la douce voix de sa mère, le descendant des Nara ferma son livre et descendit lentement les escaliers, s'attendant à l'orage qui n'allait pas tarder à fondre sur sa pauvre carcasse.

En bas des escaliers l'attendaient sa mère - furibonde - et son père - mort de rire. Sa douce génitrice fut la première à exploser.

- **Va chercher sur l'front du voisin les flèches de ta carabine !**

**On ne teint pas les cheveux du chien avec la bouteille d'encre d'chine ! **

**Même moment, chez Neji**

Le jeune Hyuuga n'était pas encore à l'âge où il rêverait de vengeance et de combats. Pour le moment, ses yeux d'un blanc immaculé passait de son aïeule, profondément endormie dans son fauteuil, au tournevis qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et il se penchait vers la tempe de sa grand-mère quand son oncle surgit, en sueur et rouge d'avoir cherché son neveu partout. Puis, avisant l'outil dans sa main...

- **Laisse ta mamie se reposer, son fauteuil n'est pas un vaisseau.**

**Tu ne peux pas la démonter, ta grand-mère n'est pas un robot !**

**Chez Shikamaru**

Le petit génie venait de passer un mauvais moment. Il cherchait à s'esquiver discrètement vers la porte d'entrée pour se réfugier chez les Akimichi quand la voix furieuse de sa tendre maman retentit dans le couloir pour la dixième fois.

**- Mais enfin où est-ce que tu as vu qu'on remplissait les billets de vin**

**Pour savoir si notre tortue savait nager dans l'savanien ??**

Le très respectable et très respecté Monsieur Nara éclata alors de rire, détournant l'orage de son fils vers lui.

- Et toi, ça te fait rire ?? Bon à rien !! Père indigne !!

Shikamaru s'éclipsa.

**Chez Neji**

Bon. Neji n'avait pas perdu son après-midi. Il avait appris que malgré les bruits bizarres qu'elle faisait de temps en temps, sa grand-mère était bien vivante et humaine. Maintenant, il lui restait à vérifier si c'était le cas pour son grand-père, et son esprit serait apaisé !

Des bruits le sortirent de ses pensées au moment où il passait devant la cuisine. passant sa tête à travers la porte, il vit sa tante agiter ses bras dans tous les sens devant le four à micro-ondes. Derrière elle, sa petite cousine, Hinata, avait une main devant sa bouche et paraissait aussi étonnée que sa tante paraissait furieuse.

**- Et quelle est cette odeur immonde ?? Combien d'fois dois-je te rappeller**

**Que notre four à micro-ondes ne lit pas les DVD !**

**Konoha, centre du village**

Sur l'estrade en bois, Naruto, ravi du succès qu'avait leur petite entreprise, chantait à s'en casser la voix. A ses côtés, Sasuke le regardait d'un air un peu moqueur, mais finalement se laissa emporter par sa bonne humeur perpétuelle et reprit le refrain à ses côtés.

- **On ne peut rien faire quand on est petit...**

**Ca commence à bien faire tous ces interdits...**

**- Un jour viendra, **lança-t-il en regardant Naruto en souriant d'un air prétentieux, **où j'aurais tous les droits...**

**- Et ce jour-là, **répliqua le petit garçon aux mèches d'or, **la loi, ce s'ra moi ! **

**- **Ah ouais ? marmonna Sasuke en souriant.

**Chez Shino**

Chez les Aburame, la jolie maman de Shino était en train de craquer. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ses quatre enfants allaient la rendre folle avec toutes leurs bêtises ! Sa fille aînée lui avait déjà piqué des bocaux pour y enfermer quelques uns de ses insectes et aller les relâcher dans la cuisine de sa voisine, insectophobe bien sûr !

Son cadet, lui, était bien au-dessus de ça et trouvait très drôle de maculer son linge propre de peinture bleue et rouge en mimant un combat entre des ninjas de Konoha au sang rouge et des méchants ninjas au sang bleu.

Son regard se posa sur le benjamin, son mignon petit Shino, aussi bavard qu'un chameau en cours de déshydratation, et s'aperçut alors que son chérubin venait de fermer le frigo avec un grand sourire satisfait. Appellant tous les Dieux de Konoha à son secours, elle ouvrit son frigo et aperçut une famille de playmobiles plantés au milieu des différents plats.

- Ils font un pique-nique, maman ! lui expliqua mini-Shino avec une moue très sérieuse.

Maman Aburame péta son câble.

- **C'est tous les jours poisson d'avril, tu sais, vraiment, y en a plein l'dos**

**Des legos plein l'automobile et des playmobiles dans l'frigo !**

**Chez Chôji**

Shikamaru avait réussi à échapper à la colère de sa tendre génitrice - colère qui s'était rapatriée sur son père -, et se dirigeait à présent vers la demeure de son meilleur ami. Réfléchissant rapidement au meilleur moyen de convaincre la mère de Chôji de les laisser aller jouer dehors sans appeller sa mère, il arrivait devant la porte de la demeure Akimichi quand il entendit un rire et un grognement.

Apparemment, Chôji se faisait gentiment rabrouer par son papa.

- **Le hamster est dev'nu obèse depuis qu'tu lui donnes le biberon**

**Avec le tube de mayonnaise, je suis pas sûr qu'il trouve ça bon ! **

- Mais papa, tout le monde aime la mayonnaise ! argumenta le jeune shinobi avec des larmes de crocodile dans les yeux.

Son père le regarda d'un air désolé, déclenchant les rires un peu plus aigus de sa maman.

**Chez Shino**

Shino avait compris la leçon, et la famille Playmobiles ne referait plus de pique-niques dans les plats du frigo. Bon. D'accord. De toute façon, Shino s'en moquait un peu, car le nouveau jeu qu'il avait trouvé était beaucoup plus drôle et amusait aussi beaucoup Yuki, son cousin.

Saisissant le kunai qu'il venait de chiper à son papa, il sourit à Yuki et approcha l'arme de son côté gauche.

- Olàlà, monsieur Yuki ! mima-t-il, vous n'avez pas l'air bien du tout ! Il vous faudrait une opération !

- D'accord, monsieur Shino ! répliqua son cousin en riant.

Shino allait finaliser son ambition de medic-nin quand la main de sa maman se posa sur la sienne. Et un gros soupir se fit entendre.

- **Et jouer au docteur, ce n'est pas bien, et là, franchement, tu exagères**

**On n'pratiques pas sur son cousin d'opération à coeur ouvert ! **

**Chez Chôji**

- ...doooonc... Chôji...

- Oui, papa... répéta le jeune garçon d'une voix volontairement fatiguée, plus de mayonnaise pour Boubou le hamster...

Le garçon lança un regard angélique à son père qui s'émerveilla alors d'avoir un fils si intelligent, qui comprenait si vite. Ah, vraiment, quelle chance il avait d'avoir un enfant qui n'avait aucun problème, qui ne faisait aucune bêtise véritable !

- **Y a de quoi tomber dans les pommes... Ca, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! **

**Il a dessiné un bonhomme au Nutella sur mon manteau !**

La voix de sa mère retentit dans le hall d'entrée, et Chôji aperçut dans le même temps Shikamaru qui lui faisait de grands gestes de bras par la fenêtre. Ni une ni deux, il se carapatta et alla rejoindre son ami dehors sous le soupir de son père.

**Konoha, centre du village**

Sasuke sourit à Naruto, qui le lui rendit avec 10 watts en plus. Les enfants de Konoha étaient plus que ravis de leur chanson et reprenaient bien souvent le refrain avec eux. Par tous les Dieux, une jolie petite fille rousse souriait même à Naruto avec des étoiles plein les yeux ! Ravi de ce succès et se sentant pour le coup très très fort, le jeune garçon blond approcha le micro de ses lèvres et reprit avec son ami.

- **On ne peut rien faire quand on est petit...**

**Ca commence à bien faire tous ces interdits...**

- **Un jour viendra, **clama Naruto en regardant la jolie rousse dans les yeux, **où j'aurais tous les droits ! **

Ce qui ne plus bien évidemment pas à Sasuke qui s'empressa de rajouter : **J'aurais tous les droits !**

**- Et ce jour-là, la loi, ce s'ra moi ! **renchérit-il en narguant son ami de son micro.

- **Non, ce s'ra moi !** protesta Naruto en lui tirant la langue.

**Chez Kiba**

Chez Kiba, l'heure était aux règlements de compte. Les parents étant partis en voyage en amoureux au Pays des Roches, c'était Tatsuki, la grande soeur de Kiba, qui avait été chargée de veiller sur son petit frère et sa petite soeur pendant leur absence.

Et en voyant les conneries diverses et variées qu'enchaînait ledit frangin, elle se dit que jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait un jour de gamin.

Tapottant le sol du pied, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait sérieusement, elle coinça son frère contre un mur et lui demanda d'une voix sourde.

- **Comment peux-tu expliquer ça, j'ai r'trouvé la télécommande**

**D'la télé dans la caisse du chat ! **Puis, à elle-même :** y a des fois, j'te jure, on se demande !**

Riant aux éclats, Kiba glissa à terre et s'échappa entre ses jambes en prenant bien le temps évidemment de tirer sur sa jupe, dévoilant ainsi une petite culotte blanche.

- Blanche ! Blanche ! Ahahahaha !!

Des éclairs dans les yeux noisette de Tatsuki renseignèrent le malheureux quidam qui passait par là. Kiba allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

**Chez Tenten**

La douce et fragile Tenten, elle, ne faisait pas de bêtises. Tranquillement installée dans son jardin, elle caressait d'une main les longs poils noirs de la petite chatte que son père lui avait ramenée pour son cinquième anniversaire. Distraite, elle se demandait à quoi correspondaient les bruits qu'elle entendait et qui semblaient provenir de la place du village... Cela ressemblait... à de la musique, non ? Se laissant porter par les mélodies, elle ne fit pas attention à ses gestes et se mit à tresser les poils de sa chatte. Voire un peu plus bas.

Celle-ci ne remarqua au début rien, super ravie de se faire cajoler par sa petite maîtresse par cette chaleur. Puis les câlineries ne transformèrent petit à petit, et soudain, elle sentit ses poils tirés et les hérissa en miaulant de douleur et en crachottant par terre.

La mère de Tenten, alertée par le cri étonné de Tenten, débarqua et admira le spectacle. Avec un gros soupir.

- **Veux-tu laisser ce chat tranquille, regarde-moi cette pauvre bête**

**On ne fait pas de scoubidous avec les moustaches de Pépette !**

**Chez Kiba**

Tatsuki avait finalement trouvé du renfort en la personne de Kaï, le fils aîné des voisins qui avait pris l'habitude de donner un coup de main à la famille en cas de crise infantile. Et là, dans le cas présent, Kaï était dans sa cuisine en train de faire chauffer du thé, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Après avoir empêché que Kiba n'égorge sa petite soeur comme les poulets à la télé, empêché que ladite petite soeur ne serve pas de mannequin pour jouer au lanceur de couteaux et empêché que son frère ne se prenne pour un grand ninja et ne joue à la guerre avec, ô surprise, sa petite soeur en ennemi ; Tatsuki considérait en effet qu'elle avait bien mérité une tasse de thé fumante. Au gingembre. Avec trois sucres.

Kaï déposa délicatement la théière sur la table, approcha sa tasse d'elle et s'interrompit soudainement avant de servir la boisson.

- Hm... Tatsuki ?

L'aînée des Inuzuka poussa un long soupir et releva la tête, apercevant sa petite soeur perchée en haut du pommier et Kiba, juste en-dessous, avec un grand sourire. Pendant qu'elle poussait un nouveau soupir, Kaï ouvrit la fenêtre.

- **Qu'est-ce que fait ta soeur dans le cerisier ? Comment ça, "elle est en orbite" ??**

- **Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter, Justine, c'est pas un satellite ! **maugréa Tatsuki avant de saisir la tasse fumante et de l'approcher de ses lèvres.

Dieux, quand revenaient ses parents, déjà ?

**Chez Tenten**

Si Petite-Tenten était un modèle de calme et de tranquillité à l'état pur, son voisin par contre ne l'était pas du tout. Pendant que la jolie brunette coiffait sa poupée et l'habillait pour le grand bal de cet après-midi, Moji lui noyait ses poissons rouges dans le café de sa maman et repeignait les chaussures de son papa avec de la moutarde et du rouge à lèvres. Quand il ne cachait pas les kunais de son oncle dans la piscine, ou les shurikens dans la tarte de ce soir.

Lorsque son doux papa le menaça d'éviscération aux kunais s'il le reprenait encore une fois, le mignon petit brun se réfugia chez sa voisine, alla se poser sur les marches de sa maison, une moue tristounette inscrite sur son visage rond et le regard lointain. Tenten lui proposa de coiffer sa poupée avec elle, mais le fier futur ninja sanguinaire refusa d'un mouvement de tête. La petite fille lui proposa alors maintes activités, de caresser son chat, de jouer au shinobi et à la princesse kidnappée ou encore d'aller jouer au chat avec Nana, qui habitait un peu plus loin.

Moji refusa. Il n'aimait pas du tout Nana, qui faisait toujours sa commandante. Il voulait bien jouer au shinobi et à la princesse kidnappée, mais seulement si il se battrait contre les méchants ninjas noirs !

Deux heures plus tard, les parents de Moji débarquèrent chez les parents de Tenten, non seulement pour récupérer leur petit garçon, mais également pour remercier Tenten de bien vouloir jouer avec Moji, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Lesdits Moji et Tenten entrèrent à ce moment précis dans la cuisine, et le père de Moji, mi-amusé, mi-fataliste, lança à son fils :

**- On est tranquille que quand tu dors ! **

**- Et quand que la dernière fois**, soupira sa mère en se tournant vers le père de Tenten, **on a retrouvé une côte de porc quand on s'est glissés sous les draps ! **

**Konoha, centre du village**

Sasuke eut un sourire bien trop sadique pour un enfant de six ans. La petite fille rousse rentrait chez elle, raccompagnée par sa maman, aussi rousse que sa fille.

Naruto eut un petit sourire déconfit en la voyant s'éloigner, mais sa tristesse ne dura pas. A côté de lui, Sasuke soufflait un bisou en direction d'une blondinette qui rougit et sourit, dévoilant deux adorables fossettes. Furieux, Naruto arracha le micro à Sasuke et lança d'une voix dure :

**- On ne peut rien faire quand on est petit...**

**Ca commence à bien faire tous ces interdits...**

Sasuke ricana et attrapa le second micro, pour répondre à son ami :

**- On ne peut rien faire quand on est petit...**

**Ca commence à bien faire tous ces interdits...**

**Un jour viendra**, promit-il à Naruto en relevant le menton, **où j'aurais tous les droits ! **

**- Et ce jour-là, répliqua le bond, la loi, ce s'ra moi ! **

**- Ah bon**, s'étonna Sasuke en baissant son micro, **t'es sûr ?**

- Ouais ! assura Naruto en levant son poing avec une mimique de victoire.

**Oui, ce jour-là, je serais le roi...**

**- Oui ce jour-là, je f'rais n'importe quoi !** crièrent-ils tous les deux en coeur avant de se placer en face à face.

Leur spectacle était prévu pour se clore sur une parodie de leurs parents. Naruto alla se placer à gauche, tandis que son ami se plaçait à sa droite et prenait la parole en premier avec un ton volontairement blasé.

**- Fais pas ci, fais pas ça....**

**- Tu vas tomber, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ?** lança Naruto d'un ton trop grave pour un enfant de six ans

**- Fais pas ci, fais pas ça..., **continua Sasuke

**- Ecoute un peu c'que dit ton père !** assura-t-il avec une voix suraigue et criarde, qui déclencha les rires des autres enfants.

Les deux amis se firent un clin d'oeil et échangèrent leurs places. A son tour, Naruto prit la parole en premier d'une voix fatiguée et ayant perdu la foi.

**- Fais pas ci, fais pas ça...**

**- Range ta chambre, éteins l'ordi ! **cria Sasuke dans le micro en fronçant les sourcils

**- Fais pas ci, fais pas ça...., **marmonna Naruto

**- Ecoute un peu c'que dit ta mère ! **gronda le brun en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

**- C'est bien c'que j'dis, on peut rien faire !!** conclurent les deux amis, offusqués, en se tournant vers le public.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de "Ouaiiiiiis !!" leur répondirent, et c'est avec un sourire entendu qu'ils se frappèrent dans la main.

Plus loin, planqués derrière un arbre, deux ninjas adultes les observaient. Le premier, une clope aux lèvres et un masque baissé au niveau du cou, souriait et promettaient bien du plaisir au futur instructeur de ces deux-là.

Le second, le visage barré d'une grande cicatrice au niveau du nez, en mode bug, se fracassait méthodiquement le crâne sur le tronc de l'arbre en se demandant qu'est-ce qui, dans l'éducation qu'il délivrait à Naruto et Sasuke à l'Académie, avait merdé pour que ces deux-là se révoltent avec autant d'insistance. Relevant la tête, il planta son regard embué de larmes dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Dis, Kakashi... Ils vont grandir et changer, n'est-ce-pas ?

~oOo~

...ou pas !

Valà, petite song-fic sans prétention, juste parce que l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et que je voulais l'écrire, même si la suite de Seven est également en cours ! Alors on ne désespère pas, on ne sort pas le bazooka, même si j'ai encore une bonne centaines d'idées de song-fics dans la tête !

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Ichiya !


End file.
